charmedfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Phoebe Halliwell
Encantada |hidep= |espécie= Bruxa |gênero = Feminino |cabelo = Castanho Escuro |olho = Castanho Escuro |hidef= |familia = Penny(avó) * Allen Halliwell (avô) * Patty Halliwell (mãe) * Victor Bennet (Pai) * Coop (Marido) * Prudence Johnna Halliwell, Irmãs de Prudence (Filhoas) * Prue Halliwell(Irmã) * Piper Halliwell(Irmã) * Paige Matthews (Meia-Irmã) * Leo Wyatt Cunhado) * Henry Mitchell (Cunhado) * Wyatt Halliwell(Sobrinho) * Chris Halliwell(Sobrinho) * Melinda Halliwell(Sobrinha) * Tamora e Kat Mitchell (Sobrinhas) * Henry Mitchell, Jr (Sobrinho) |ativos = Premonição * Levitação * Empatia |básicos = Feitiços * Poções * Vidência |itens = Livro das Sombras |trabalho = Colunista/Romancista |guardião = Leo Wyatt |lealdade = As Encantadas * Elise Rothman }} Phoebe Halliwell é uma poderosa bruxa, e uma das Encantadas, que possui o poder de premonição, desde o ventre, e mais tarde desenvolveu levitaçãoEla desenvolveu esse poder em "The Honeymoon's Over". e empatiaComo visto em "Valhalley of the Dolls, Part 1".. Ela é filha de Victor Bennett e Patricia Halliwell, irmã de Prue, Piper Halliwell e meia-irmã de Paige Matthews. Após a morte de sua irmã, ela encontrou uma chave para retornar a ser uma Encantada, e ela abraçou a seu destino, mesmo que tivesse uma relação forte e ter se casado com Cole Turner, que culminou em divórcio e derrota delel. Com o tempo, ela superou esses relacionamento, e tornou-se colunista na Bay Mirror, e casou-se com Coop, com que tem P.J, Parker e P. Halliwell. Vista nas cenas finais de "Forever Charmed". Biografia Pré-Parto thumb|200px|Patty grávida de Phoebe, com Prue e Piper. Um pouco depois do assassinato de P. Russell, feito por P. Bowen e P. Baxter, a alma que era de Russell se reencarnou com a terceira filha de Patricia Halliwell, Phoebe, e irmãs mais nova de Prue e Piper Halliwell. Devido Russell ser uma Bruxa Má, quando voltou a vida, foi destruido pelo seu poder de fogo, que foi considerado extremamente poderoso. Em 24 de Março de 1975, Patty estava grávida de Phoebe, e ela não sabia. Phoebe usou seus poderes desde de o ventre da mãe, e Patty teve uma premonição, de duas feiticeiras abraçando a pequena Prue. Mas na verdade, as irmãs tinham feito uma feitiço, para Desvincular um Pacto. Também nesse dia, Patty assinou um pacto com o feiticeiro Nicholas para abençoar um anel que o fez imune aos poderes das suas filhas. Inicio da Vida Patty teve sua terceira filha, dentro da Mansão, no dia 02 de Novembro de 1975. Essa criança, foi nomeada como "Phoebe Halliwell". Nesse mesmo dia em que nasceu, sua mãe, Patty, teve uma visão, na qual ela e suas filhas estariam se abraçando no dia do casamento de Piper. Infância thumb|left|200px|Phoebe com o presente da boneca Barbie. Alguns meses após o nascimento de Phoebe, ela e sua familia foram gravados no dia de Natal. Phoebe ganhou uma boneca Barbie, onde ela ficou muito feliz. Também foram dados um bebê, e coelhidos de brinquedos para Piper. thumb|200px|Grams lutando contra o Woogyman. Quanto mais as irmãs iam crescendo, mais Prue e Phoebe brigavam. Elas tinham uma relação muito fria, viviam brigando. Prue pensava que Phoebe era imatura e irresponsável, enquanto Phoebe pensava que Prue agia como mãe, e não como irmã. Piper, sendo irmã do meio, muitas vezes tinha que mediar entre as brigas das duas. Uma noite, Phoebe desceu para a cozinha, onde viu Grams no porão, lutando contra o Woogyman. Penny falou para ela ir para a cama, e no dia seguinte, quando as irmãs iam dormir, Penny contou uma história sobre o Woogyman, a história era uma rima, e ela disse que era o "bicho-papão". Ela iria para lembrar o poema anos depois, e adquiriu medo do porão para sempre. thumb|left|200px|Phoebe aos 10 anos. Quando Phoebe tinha 10 anos, foi transportada por um feitiço, que seu eu futuro fez. Ela conheceu duas versões mais mais velha de si mesmo. Além de sua irmã Piper, sua meia-irmã Paige, Leo Wyatt, o marido de Piper, e o ex-marido de Phoebe Cole Turner. Cole protegia-a de Kurkon, e então visitou os Céus com Leo. Depois que ela ajudou a Phoebe mais velhas a escutar seu coração sobre casar com Cole, ela voltou para sua época, onde Penny rapidamente apagou suas memórias. Ao contrário de suas irmãs, Piper, Prue e, mais tarde, Paige, Phoebe é mais suscetível a transformar o mal, porque ela é a única das irmãs que nasceu em uma mansão Halliwell. Adolescência thumb|200px|Phoebe na adolescência. Inicialmente, Phoebe foi uma boa aluna, e uma vez até ganhou um Prêmio para Aluno do Mês, porém ela desenvolveu uma fase de rebeldia em sua adolescência, quando começou a causar problema na escola. Esta mudança de comportamento foi porque Penny tinha tentado muitas vezes controlá-la. Quando tinha 15 anos, ela foi para Colégio Baker, e Phoebe conseguiu seu primeiro emprego no zoológico local. Vestia-se de pinguim, e desmaiou balões para as crianças. Quando chegou na pulberdade, Phoebe ficou conhecida como Flerte da escola. Seus rivais do sexo feminino, incluia uma garota chamada Paula, e ficou com ciúmes, apelidando-a de "Feebie". Mas ela era popular com sua "gang", que consistia em Rick Gittridge, o anel-lider, Todd Marks, o primeiro amor de Phoebe, Shaw e Ramona e a melhor amiga de Phoebe. Depois, Phoebe e Todd invadiram o gabinete do diretor e feito em sua mesa. É provavel que os dois tiveram relações sexuais, sob a arquibancada em um jogo de regresso a casa. Morte de Penny thumb|200px|left|Phoebe com policias. Quando foram para a faculdade, Piper e Prue alugaram um apartamento juntas em North Beach. Isso durou até 1997 quando Penny ficou doente. Elas se mudaram novamente para a mansão, para viver com a avó e com Phoebe. Prue ficou noiva de seu chefe, Roger, e pediu que Piper fosse a madrinha o casamento. Mas Roger secretamente dava em cima de Phoebe, e depois falava que ela é que o estava assediando. Nessa época, Penny tirou uma foto das três irmãs juntos na frente da Mansão. thumb|200px|Phoebe decidindo ir para Nova Iorque. Penny planejava usar uma poção para tirar os poderes permanentemente, porque ela pensava que nunca seria capaz de colocar de lado suas diferenças e se unir para comprir seu destino, e em parte por causa do seu desejo pessoal para mantê-los a salvo de todos os perigos que seus poderes poderiam causar. Isso foi contra a vontade de Patty, mas Penny faleceu antes que pudesse fazer isso. Então, Phoebe decide morar em Nova York. Revelação como Bruxa thumb|200px|left|Phoebe discutindo com Prue. Seis meses após a morte de Penny, Piper chama Phoebe em São Francisco, disposta a volta a para a Mansão. No entanto, Prue ainda estava zangado com Phoebe, pensando que ela tinha destruído seu noivado. Piper ficou com medo, se Prue fosse louca o suficiente para mudar as fechaduras da Mansão, e por isso, não contou que Phoebe retornaria, até segundos antes de Phoeve chegar com um saco de coisa e uma bicicleta. Prue ficou furioso com Piper sobre isso, e também continuou a mesma inimizade entre ela e Phoebe, já que começaram a discutir por Prue pensar que ela tinha destruido seu noivado. thumb|200px|Phoebe vendo a luz no baú. Mais tarde nessa noite, Phoebe e Piper começaram a brincar com sua Câmara de Espirito, velho que Prue tinha encontrado no porão, e o ponteiro moveu por si mesmo e definiu "sótão", embora Prue não tenha acreditado, Piper apenas viu. Apesar de Prue dizendo que eles devem receber um faz-tudo para entrar no sótão trancado no dia seguinte, Phoebe subiu de qualquer maneira, e descobriu que a porta, que sempre estivera trancada e aparentemente abriu por si só. Então, ela viu uma luz na direção de um baú. Ela abriu-o, e pegou um velho livro. Ela sentou-se no baú, e começou a abrir o livro, até ler em voz alta algumas palavras que estavam nele e então, houve um apagão após luzes sairem do lustre da sala. thumb|200px|left|Phoebe conversando com Piper. Então, suas irmãs, Prue e Piper subiram até o sotão para ver o que tinha acontecido, mas nem Prue, nem Piper acreditaram nela quano disse que eram bruxas, que realizaram uma profecia feita em que eram os seres mágicos do bem mais poderosos que o mundo já viu. Pela manhã, Phoebe diz a Piper que passou a noite toda lendo o Livro. Ela disse que são descendentes de Melinda Warren, uma poderosa bruxa boa, que foi queimada na fogueira durante o Julgamento das Bruxas em Salém, e que falou que existirá bruxas de sua familia que eram os seres mágicos do bem mais poderosos que o mundo já viu. thumb|200px|Phoebe tendo sua primeira premonição. Phoebe está andando em sua bicileta, quando ela começa a ver dois jovens de patins sendo atropelados por um carro. Ela então vê o carro e os dois rapzaes, e s edesvia, desviando os dois garotos, deixando-os fora de perigo, mas tendo uma desmaio, e ferindo seu braço. Prue chega ao hospital para buscar Phoebe, e esbarra em Andy, que era seu antigo namorado. À noite, Prue encontra-se com Phoebe no Quake. Prue ainda não acredita que tem poderes, até que ela pergunta qual o creme é para o café - e o creme desliza até ela e o copo é enchido. Phoebe pensa que pode ver o futuro, e Prue pode mover cisas com sua mente, e que Piper pode parar o tempo. Derrotar Jeremy thumb|left|200px Prue fica um pouco irritada com Phoebe, pensando que ela tinha se tornado uma bruxa. Phoebe explica que eles nasceram como bruxas. No caminho para a fármacia, Phoebe menciona que as bruxas podem ser boas ou más, e que Feiticeiros são bruxos do mal, que matam bruxas boas, para conseguir roubar seus poderes. Elas vão para a Mansao, e encontram um gato na Mansão. Piper chega e avisa suas irmãs sobre Jeremy. Phoebe consulta o Livro das Sombras, e as irmãs fazem um feitço para fazer Jeremy ir embora. Tudo o que fizeram, no entanto, foram brotar espinhos em sua pela. Phoebe toca um pote, usando Magia, e tem uma premonição, de que Jeremy ainda está vivo. thumb|200px|As irmãs fazendo o feitiço. Jeremy aparace na mansão, assim como as irmãs estão dirigindo para fora da porta. Piper e Phoebe fogem para o o sótão, enquanto Prue tanta usar seus poderes em Jeremy, para empurrá-lo contra a parede, e se junta as irmãs lá em cima. As irmãs tracam a porta, mas Jeremy usa pirocinese que havia roubado de Serena para quebrar seus pdoeres para ssustá-los. Phoebe se lembra das inscrição na Câmara de Espirito. Como Jeremy comaça uma tornado para destruir as irmãs, elas começam a fazer o feitiço do Poder das Três. Jeremy começa a provocá-las, enquanto elas cantam, falando que ele é o primeiro de muitos seres do mal que vão entrar, até que finalmente é derrotado. Primeiros Dias como bruxa Conexão com Mansão Voltar para faculdade Cole Turner Conhecer Cole Apaixonar-se Revelação de Cole Fingir Morte de Cole Encontrar Cole Morte de Prue e Conhecer Paige Matthews Bay Mirror Casamento com Cole Derrotar a Fonte Sentimentos sobre o casamento Problemas com Paige Finalmente Casar Engravidar Tornar-se Rainha Derrotar Cole Tornar-se Sereia Rejeitando Cole e Esquecimento de Prioridades Jason Dean Tornar-se Empata Perda de Poderes Levando um Ano Sabático Fingindo Morte e Funeral Querendo Uma Vida Normal Coop Batalha Final Casamento e Primeira Filha Poderes de P.J Retorno de Poderes Lutar com a Fonte Cal Greene Prever Apocalipse Mais Tarde, a Vida Traços Aparência Personalidade Poderes e Habilidades Premonição thumb|230px|Phoebe recebendo uma premonição. Como descendente de Melinda Warren, Phoebe herdou o poder de ver o futuro, que possuía o poder de premonição antes de ela nascer, dando-lhe uma visão a sua mãe grávida. Ela desencadeia esse poder quando ela toca ou está em presença de algo que tem a ver com o que sua premonição é sobre. Este poder foi inicialmente incontrolável, mas nos anos mais tarde, se ela quisesse ou pedisse para uma premonição, ela geralmente recebia. Seus flashes do futuro e do passado aparecem em preto e branco para ela. Como seu poder cresceu, sua premonições se tornam mais vivas para onde eles se ficam com um pouco de cor e ela pode ouvir e sentir o que está acontecendo, para manter a sua premonição mais. Sua premonições são acionados por objetos ou forte auras psíquicas. Este, inicialmente, apenas abrangeu precognição, para ver o futuro, mas cresceu para incluir retrocognição, para ver o passado. thumb|230px|left|Phoebe e Kyra compartilhando uma visão. Phoebe também desenvolveu o poder de desencadear uma visão em alguém com poderes semelhantes, "compartilha" visões com os Anciões e sabem como acionar um específico "armadilha" na premonição em alguém que roubou seus poderes como ela fez para Mitzy Stillman. O poder de Phoebe aumentou mais para incluir Premonição Astal. Esta é a capacidade de projetar-se realmente para o futuro e fisicamente experiência eventos futuros thumb|230px|Phoebe recebendo sua primeira visão astral. Isto significa que, ao contrário de suas visões normal, Phoebe já não era o observador invisível e pode ser observada e interagir com outros. Orin primeiro demonstrou isso quando ele atirou nela com o seu poder da Termodinâmica Optical, uma lesão a sua auto astral sustenta, mas que ela levou de volta com ela, até o presente. Mais uma vez, Phoebe astralmente se projetou para o futuro a onde conheceu uma versão futura de si mesma. A Phoebe mais interagiu com o seu eu mais jovem e disse que sabia que ela estaria lá, mais uma vez mostrando que ela é realmente projetando para o futuro ao invés de vê-lo. Levitação thumb|230px|left| Levitação foi o segundo poder desenvolvido por Phoebe, que de alguma forma, é um avanço do seu poder premonitório. Inicialmente, Phoebe ultilizava levitação para evitar ataques fisicos, até que ela começou a combinar suas habilidades em artes marciais com seu poder. Dessa habilidade, Phoebe desenvolveu Levitação Projetiva, que permitu ela fazer levitar objetos e outra spessoas, embora ela aparentemente tinha que fazer contato com a pessoa que estava desejando levitar. Infelizmente, O Tribunal retirou seus poderes, devido ela ter usado seus poderes para ganho pessoal. Empatia Poderes Básicos Artes Maciais Relacionamentos Familia Vida Romântica Amigos Carreira Notas Referências Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:As Encantadas Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxas de Alto Nivel Categoria:Empatas